Digimon EXTamers
by Imperfection07
Summary: REDONE Digimon start appearing in the real world and new Tamers discover something ominous occurring in the background.


**Digimon Ex-Tamers  
****  
Disclaimer:** Digimon are copyright to Toei/Bandai. The OCs/original Digimon are © Imperfection07  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Digimon start appearing in the real world and new Digimon Tamers discover something ominous occurring in the background.

* * *

Chapter 1: It starts once again…

Two black shapes hurled themselves at one another on a digital plane. One was robotic and was covered in sleek metal while being armed with three jet black claws on its hand guards. It had a pentagon shape on its back that was split in two equal halves, serving as wings. The gray tri-horned helmet, which only allowed its fierce yellow eyes to be viewed, on its head gave it the impression of a dragon-man along with the dinosaurian feet planted on the ground.

Its opponent had demonic features along with a human-like stance and a well armed gun in his hands. His black boots had three spikes coming from the toe, probably to add more damage in case he kicked at the Cyborg's seemingly stainless armor. His eyes were a dangerous red color which was to strike fear into his opponent, but it wasn't working well since it appeared the Cyborg Dragon was standing firm and eerily.

"…I can't seem to make a dent on you…" Astamon growled as he was down on one knee and covered in slash marks which were from the claws of his opponent. Dried blood stained his red vest along with his striped pants and his bat wings which were hanging limply from fatigue. BlackWarGreymon didn't seem to know the meaning since he was continuously standing in place and staring down his opponent. His claws were stained with the exact blood that was marring Astamon's attire.

"…hmm…how disappointing…" The virus Digimon murmured, his yellow eye becoming half-lidded in dissatisfaction. "I was expecting a challenge…but I see you're like the rest of the Digimon I took down."

"Like the rest you say?" Astamon grinned. If looks could kill…the grin could've equaled the cockatrice or basilisk's stare. "I'm merely an Ultimate Level…you haven't seen me as a mega just yet."

"Then do so…" BlackWarGreymon commented, still standing in place and not being affected by the eerie grin of the Demon-Man type. "But it will not benefit you as much as you believe…"

"Alright then…ASTAMON…DIGIVOLVE TO," Astamon was suddenly engulfed in a dark light signaling he was gaining strength. BlackWarGreymon's robotic head tilted upwards little by little after Astamon's final stage grew higher than him. His bat-wings grew larger and gained two extra appendages. His toothed maw became larger and more demon-like. Claws replaced his hands and feet and Astamon's Mega stage became slightly hunched over from the weight. "BELPHEMON…!"

Astamon, now Belphemon, stared down at BlackWarGreymon who still stood firm. "Now what do you think of my Mega form?"

"It's _pointless_…" The Demon Lord was taken aback by the reply as BlackWarGreymon hovered upwards so he was face-to-face with the titan. "You don't need to flatter me by being _destroyed_ in your mega stage…TERRA DESTROYER!"

BlackWarGreymon formed an energy orb in his claws and reared backwards, slowly moving his hands over his head and allowing the orb to gain in strength. He then threw it down at Belphemon who was engulfed in the demonic red light as he unleashed a final yell.

"No…No…_**NOOOOO!!!!**_"

* * *

"HA! BlackWarGreymon uses Terra Destroyer and wipes out Belphemon! That means _Game Over_." A young girl in her early teens shouted as she slapped down a random playing card. She immediately pushed back some of the shoulder length red hair that had fallen forwards.

"…Rachael you said this was just a practice game!" Her opponent, who was also her best friend, sighed unhappily as Rachael Anderson slashed the modify card through to show her score. She immediately flicked at her long black hair which had begun to collect at the sides of her round glasses. Both girls had on school uniforms that consisted of knee-length dark blue skirts, white blouse, and knee high white socks. Over the blouses were dark blue jackets with the letters 'K' and 'H' embroidered in gold on the back and left side of the front. "Ah it figures…you always take gaming so seriously…"

"Well…it's because THEY didn't think we could beat them…" Rachael pointed towards a bunch of boys playing the same game. "I'd bet if Digimon _were_ real we'd be wiping the painful truths onto their faces after they lost a battle, right May?" The red-head girl asked with a smile on her face as she observed her final score. May Williams only held back a laugh at her friend's wild imagination.

"Well…a card game's one thing Rachael…if it was the real thing, those guys would be telling their Digimon to 'Fight-Fight-Fight' and cause massive damage to your teammate while you're getting yours to 'Digivolve-Digivolve-Digivolve' without success. **Here** you have the upper hand, they're just too nervous to take you on is all…especially after that school tournament…remember…?" May jabbed her friend, a bit humored at recalling how the boys were beaten and humiliated after all the taunts they did before the matches.

"Yeah…there they had to abide by that _'not all boys against __**one**__ girl'_ rule. Out here it's _'GUYS ONLY/Girls EXIT'_. _**Sexists**_…" Rachael pouted, collecting all the cards to her deck and stashing them in a dark gray metal box she had. May looked at the box cover as she did the same, only hers was a violet color mixed with blue. "If only more girls around here still had interest in Digimon…"

"Gee, you're THAT obsessed with your main Digimon?" May picked up Rachael's BlackWarGreymon card and observed how the tin box's color matched said virus-type. Rachael quickly took back the card as if it was her prized possession (which it was to her) and tossed it into the tin along with her other Digimon cards. Most were virus types but there were several modify cards and Vaccine/Data Digimon to provide backup.

"Hey, you're still a fan of Dorumon's evolution line…" Rachael pointed out, picking up said Digimon card.

"Yeah-yeah, we've got things we're obsessed about…" May shrugged before hearing her friend's watch beeping rapidly. Another thing she noticed was that the other players were long gone "…_aaand_ we're going to be late for school…"

"_CRAP_!" Rachael suddenly shot up and grappled her card collection and shot out of the park, shoving the box into her backpack in mid-dash while her friend lagged behind, trying to do the same only the box spilled open, sending the trading-cards flying.

"_**OH NO**_…!" May scrambled for the cards which were littered on the pavement as her friend did an abrupt U-turn and snatched up several which were almost run over by the traffic.

"_**SHEET**_! _SHEET-SHEET-SHEET-SHEET-SHEET-SHEET-SHEET_…!" Rachael attempted not to curse as she and May stuffed and crammed the cards into the box as they heard the final bell ring.

"We're late!" May shrieked before finally, and successfully, cramming the box into her backpack and running towards the school with Rachael following close behind…

* * *

"Well…this is embarrassing…"

"Kind of brings back memories of our middle school years…"

"May…try not to start your series of flashbacks…" Rachael grumbled as she and May sat on the floor outside the classroom.

"But you've got to admit this is quite similar to what happened in the first episode of Digimon Tamers…"

"You mean when Takato got to school late and had to stay outside the classroom?" Rachael half-smiled towards her best friend.

"That's the one."

"The only difference is: Digimon don't just pop out of data clouds and D-Arcs don't form from the use of a Blue Card and Score Machine…" Rachael grumbled.

"That's the part of real life that sucks…" May sighed.

"And that you're both going to be in detention after school if you keep that conversation up!" The teacher shouted through the wall causing both girls to go rigid.

"YES SIR!" Both shouted before there was a long silence except for the droning of the teacher's lecture.

Rachael glanced left and right before whispering to May: "Is it just me or was our professor a drill sergeant in the marines?"

"_**I HEARD THAT!!!**_"

"Cripes!"

* * *

The class bell rang and both girls abruptly walked out of the room along with a whole bunch of other students. May shifted her backpack slightly, feeling the edge of the tin box digging into her spine, and continued walking next to Rachael.

"It's official…"

"What's official?" May glanced at the brunette with a confused expression. Rachael's expression was that of disgust mixed in with exasperation.

"Our teacher is nuts…"

"I don't know. Mr. Lucent seems normal."

"A normal teacher doesn't make his students write a _**ten paragraph essay**_ on being _**late**_!" Rachael grimaced, walking with a hunched back. The hunch seemed to help with carrying her backpack around, considering how heavy it was. "I think he's peeved that we get free time while he has to work all day and night."

"Well, he is trying to teach us a lesson, don't you think?" May smiled nervously to avoid receiving a peeved response.

Rachael clamped her eyes shut as she strained against her backpack. "Alright, fine! That's what teachers do! I just think that he should lighten up once in a while and—_**AAAUGH**_!"

May froze as another girl barreled into Rachael, sending both of the girls crashing onto the floor. Rachael and the other girl both got up. While Rachael was trying to dust herself off, the other girl was standing in place with her head down, letting her dirty blonde hair hide her face. By dirty blonde we mean to say she had black hair entwined with gold blonde, a bit of an odd combination.

"Hey, what gives? You close your eyes for one second in a crowded hallway and someone barrels into you!" Rachael grumbled before noticing the dirty-blonde. May remained silent as she observed the two and detected mocking laughter being directed in their direction.

"Mm…" The dark-blonde shivered and side-stepped both the sophomores like a crab. "I'm…sorry…I should've…looked where I was…going…" She paused frequently and with a nervous tone before briskly shooting past them. Both girls could've sworn they heard sniffling before the dark-blonde shot past a corner, almost knocking into another student in the process.

"…err…wasn't that…Emmi-what's-her-last-name?" Rachael prodded the side of her head as she tried to come up with a name.

"Emmi White…I think…" May adjusted her glasses. "…she's supposed to be in her freshman year…"

"How do you know all of this?"

"I help manage the yearbooks, remember?"

"Oh…right…got ya."

"And she's getting straight A's in every class, so she's not hard to forget." May added resulting in Rachael slipping on an unknown object and falling backwards again onto her heavy backpack.

"You just added that there to spite me, didn't ya?" She grumbled.

"No, not really," The black-head prodded her glasses back into position on her nose.

* * *

Back in Mr. Lucent's classroom, the instructor was sitting at his desk arranging the stack of homework he had collected from last period. Kain Lucent looked like any other twenty-six-year-old man. Strawberry-blonde hair reached slightly past his ears while some ran down the back of his neck to his shoulders in a knife-point. His expression was currently a half frown as he adjusted his tie absentmindedly and sorted his files.

At that point in time, a small tap came from one of the windows. Kain briskly stood up from his desk in front of the room and over to the closest window. The window was opened slightly and a small voice came from the bottom left corner.

"Kain-san…?" The voice squeaked.

"What is it?" Kain asked. His voice had a slight baritone pitch to it.

"There are more wild-ones…"

"What level?"

"I don't know…they haven't emerged yet…"

"Did you alert _**them**_?" Kain glanced towards the classroom door as he heard the bell ring.

"Yes, they're trying to intercept them right now…"

* * *

The digital plane still had its sharp green hue as sparks of data shot past. Running atop the 3D surface were two figures. One seemed to be a mammal and cat-like while the other resembled a winged dragon but with pointed rabbit ears atop its head.

During one of its running steps, the blue colored dragon tripped over its feet and fell onto its stomach, yelping in pain. The white feline doubled back grabbing its companion by the shoulders and getting the dragon to its feet.

"They're catching up, c'mon!" The feline yowled as she pulled the dragon forwards, both trying to flee from their pursuers. Behind them were two spider-like creatures with six limbs that pulled them along the 'ground'. The dragon turned her head slightly before about-facing and charging up for an attack.

"Pyro Blast!" She cried out before a red ball of fire shot out of her dragon-like maw and collided with one of the Infermon. The virus type merely shook off the damage and continued crawling towards them. "That didn't work!" The dragon panicked and took off running before getting airborne and grappling her feline friend by the shoulders, both flying out of reach. Below them, the Infermon stopped short and began firing skywards. Right behind the Infermon were four triangular objects that were flying directly at them.

"What do we do?" The dragon yelped before dodging a barrage of 'Spider Shooter'.

"There's supposed to be an exit point around here!" The feline continued scanning the area with her yellow irises. Immediately she caught sight of a light blue circle in the green data sea and pointed. "THERE!"

The dragon swerved downwards, shooting past the Infermon and into the gate which rippled like a puddle just as the four vaccine-triangles collided into the virus Digimon, dissolving them into small data particles.

The two surviving Digimon found themselves flying above a city overlooking a town and giant forest. Both the digital monsters felt in awe at the sight of the scenery before a powerful gust caught them off guard, tossing them forwards. The dragon struggled to keep herself and her friend steady as the forest came at them, fast.

"We're going to crash!!" The feline yelled.

"I know!!!" The blue dragon cried out as the tree tops engulfed them and sent birds flying away.

* * *

"Two…" The voice whispered. "Two have emerged…both unknown…"

"Keep an eye on them." Kain ordered the white angelic creature. "If they cause trouble, you know what to do…"

"Hai, Kain-san," The creature whispered before floating away from the window and Kain closed it. He slowly walked back to his seat and sat back down before picking up a photo. In it was a younger and more joyful looking version of Kain smiling at the camera with a man and a woman standing just behind him. Smiling as much as their son was as the photo was being taken…

Kain placed the picture back down and looked back at the tests. He caught sight of a small drawing of a familiar armored dragon near the corner of Rachael Anderson's test paper and frowned, almost biting his lip.

"_Digimon_…" Mr. Lucent hissed silently before he abruptly turned the test over.

* * *

"What happened?"

"They…they have escaped…"

"You said your Infermon would handle them!"

A shudder came from the octopus-like machine as it looked up at the dark figure. "I-I won't fail next time. I have their location!"

"Where?"

"The…the human world…they escaped to the human world…and it turns out that the humans assisted in their escape!"

A sharp hiss as well as a mechanized growl erupted from the dark android that squinted its robotic eyes into slits.

"_Humans…_"

* * *

Around three in the afternoon, the final bell rang and students poured out of the building like blood would a wound. Among the mass were May and Rachael who pushed past everyone before getting into a clearing.

"Man, I thought gym-class would never end!" Rachael heaved as she dropped her backpack on the ground.

"At least summer is going to be in a few months…" May replied.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch…" The red-head groaned before hearing the same laughter. Rachael and May glanced towards a rather large tree in the courtyard. In a semi-circle of upperclassmen girls and backed up against a tree was Emmi. The blonde's head was down as she tried to stand up and got pushed back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home…" Emmi whispered under her breath.

"Home…? I thought you were an orphan. Who would care about a pathetic little germ like you anyway?" Another girl commented haughtily. "I'll bet your parents ditched you on the spot when they first saw you."

"Do your parents tell you that?" The blonde tried to gain endeavor before she was shoved onto the ground.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" The leader of the pack snarled.

"I was about to ask you the same question!" Rachael shouted above the insults. May looked at Rachael as though she was completely nuts as the dogs turned around menacingly.

"You stay out of this tomboy…" One of the canines growled.

"How about you leave Emmi alone and I won't have to come over there!" The red-head retorted. Emmi, noticing she was being ignored, slowly and carefully began to inch away. "Don't think I won't try to rearrange your face!"

The leader put her nose up and grabbed Emmi before throwing her against the ground in front of them where she shivered. "Okay fine…you can have the little speck. She's so not worth our time." She snorted at Rachael and the group burst out laughing after dirt was kicked into Emmi's face and walked off, chortling at their 'fun'.

May and Rachael walked over to the tree as Emmi collected her dirtied backpack and slowly got back up.

"Are you alright?" May offered the blonde her hand. Emmi recoiled from it and looked up at them with watery eyes that had red in them. Emmi's breath hitched as Rachael and May watched with worried expressions before she about faced and took off in a run, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

"Those jerks make me sick…" Rachael grumbled as she and May walked down the road towards their suburban homes.

"You're not the only one…" May commented. "Emmi probably had to deal with that since she came here… I wonder why she hasn't told anyone about it."

"Who knows…" Rachael bit her lip in thought before both girls heard the very audible rumble of thunder.

"Eh…? Both of them halted in mid-step as another rumble of thunder sounded off. "Eh…?" Both Rachael and May looked upwards just as another crackle of thunder sounded off and…

"Eeeeeh…?"

Rain fell down in torrents along with very loud cracks of lightning!

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_!!"

The two girls ran down the sidewalk at a more frantic pace, completely unnerved by the lightning coming down.

"I'll see you later Rachael! Bye!" May panicked as she ran into her driveway and to her house. Rachael briskly acknowledged her friend before accelerating and running towards her own house which just had to be at least a block away. Rachael eventually reached the front door and ran inside the house slamming the door behind her just as lightning shook the household.

"Oh…crud…I thought I was going to die out there—" Rachael sighed in relief before turning towards the stairs.

"RAAAAAAAAWR!" The face of a very familiar black devil Digimon was thrust into Rachael's face. The red-head's eyes widened as she let out a yell and leapt backwards, hitting a wall and sliding down into a sitting position. The "Devimon" abruptly cracked up, seeing his sister's priceless expression as Rachael's frightened expression turned to annoyance.

"Mike, you little turd…" She growled through her teeth.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Mike chortled as he pulled off the Devimon mask and doubled over in laughter. Mike Anderson had to be around eight to ten years old judging by his height. His black hair was slightly spiked towards the back but most of it was flat on his head and a bit past his ears. As Mike continued laughing, Rachael slowly got on her feet and glared down at him.

"Prepare to die…"

Mike's laughter was cut off as he bolted up the stairs with his older sister charging after him with her claws outstretched.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"I'MSORRYI'MSORRYITWASAJOKE!" Mike shrieked as he got to his room and locked the door behind him. Rachael stopped short of running into it and and began running her fingernails slowly against the polished wood with a grin on her face.

"_Miiiiike_…" She said in the creepiest voice she could muster. "Let me _iiiiiin_…"

"_**AAAAH**_!" Mike screamed out loud as Rachael smugly walked towards her room.

"I'm just kidding! Just don't pull that little stunt again!" The teenager shouted before closing her door and tossing her backpack onto her bed. Rachael stretched her arms upwards before turning towards the closet and the mirror in front of it, grimacing at the damage the rainwater had done. "Gah, my uniform is soaked!"

Momentarily, Rachael was in a black and yellow t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her red hair was tied back in a shortened pony tail and she had gotten a new pair of white socks. The red-head turned her attention to the window and cringed at the sight of lightning crashing down from the currently dark and cloudy sky.

"Geez…what a way to start a weekend…" Rachael bit her lip and drew the blinds closed, not noticing that another lightning bolt split into several different directions from an unnoticeable blackish dot in the sky. She went over to her computer, located on the lower bunk-bed in her room. The room used to be shared, until Mike and Rachael grew older and their parents renovated the house. Rachael hummed the tune to "Kids in America" while she plugged in the card-reader for her Digimon Tamer game.

"It's been another long week eh guys?" She asked the Digimon on the screen as she updated their stats. "I really missed you Ghoulmon, Gryphonmon, and especially you BlackWarGreymon…"

Lightning cracked in the sky and Rachael almost froze in her seat as the lights dimmed.

"Geez…I hate it when that happens…" She frowned and saved the game once again before selecting BlackWarGreymon and directing the digital monster towards a giant gold beetle with a cocky grin. "Okay…let's get ourselves some HerculesKabuterimon experience…"

It was while she was slashing game cards (from the tin box) through the reader, so her favorite Digimon would have an edge, that one of the electric bolts hit a power line. The bolt of electricity shot through the transformer at lightning speed (no pun intended), ran through the power line of the Anderson household, dove directly into the wire attached to Rachael's computer, and knocked into the card reader while she ran a card through.

Rachael recoiled the instant she felt a jolt of electricity running up her arm. The card, that was still in the reader, seemed to gain a bluish holographic color before slipping out and landing on the ground. The red-head tried to get some feeling back in her arm before her eyes locked onto the blue card next to the reader.

"Huh? What's that thing?" Rachael picked it up and tilted it to the left so she could get a clear view of the monster-like emblem in the center. "Can't be…Blue Cards just don't appear out of nowhere—"

Rachael turned abruptly to the computer screen as it went black…and the lights in the house went dark.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!" Rachael yelled as she heard Mike's panicked yelp. "Mike?! What did you do?!"

"It wasn't me!" Mike shouted back, "What did _you_ do?!"

"Never mind!" The red-head grumbled and fumbled around the room for a flashlight. She hissed out a few curses under her breath and her hands came across a card and the reader. Remembering how the mini screen lit up every time she slashed a card through, Rachael almost whooped in triumph as she lined up the card and slashed it through. The card-reader gave the girl the desired effect as well as something else. Rachael had then noticed the card was a blue color.

The computer sprung back to life, catching the red-head off guard. Rachael kept a grip on the reader as her other hand went up to block the bright light, which seemed to be coming from the computer screen, from getting in her eyes.

* * *

"Fog…wait a minute…FOG?!" Rachael's hand dropped. Instead of being in a dark room, she was currently in a normally lit area with a thick fog around her. Once in a while, the fog would static and dim slightly. "Where the heck am I?"

_Rachael…_

Rachael about faced the instant she heard her name being spoken. "Someone there?"

_Rachael…_

The ground rumbled and the red-head caught sight of a crack in the ground next to her feet. Her eyes followed the crack up to a slightly oval-like shape that was surrounded by other small shapes.

"Digi-eggs?" Something odd about the egg she was starting at was that it had a massive fog emerging from it in the shape of a scythe. Rachael followed the fog with her eyes and right towards the crack. The fog cleared and Rachael looked directly at the sharp blade next to her, acting as a mirror so the red-head could see her own terrified expression as she screamed aloud. Rachael tore away from the Snimon claw embedded in the ground and into the fog, still gripping onto the card-reader as she did so, not knowing why.

_Rachael…__give__ us…power…_

"Leave me alone!" Rachael panicked as she dodged a giant gold hoof that landed just inches away from her. The red-head tripped over her feet after avoiding the clutches of a fire lizard and skidded on the ground painfully. She staggered to her feet and turned slightly just to glance over her shoulder. Just the sight of the pursuing Digimon gave Rachael enough adrenaline to take off again.

_Choose me…_

_No…ME!_

_ME!_

_RACHAEL!!!_

"Stay away!" She shouted, feeling her ears hurt from their screams, as she looked over her shoulder not realizing there were in-training Digimon in front of her. Rachael turned her head forwards, just as her foot knocked into a blue colored Digimon, and found herself pitching forwards into another skid. The red-head weakly turned over in place and backed up as she kept her eyes on the approaching silhouettes.

_Rachael!_

_Choose!_

Rachael eventually backed up into a wall, much to her horror. She curled up into a ball, pulling her limbs close and shivering from the thought of being overwhelmed by Digimon.

_RACHAEL!!!!_

"Stop it!!" Rachael abruptly screamed as the claws, hooves, and hands dove towards her—

Nothing…the Digimon had recoiled abruptly and all went silent. Rachael dared herself to squint one eye open as panicked murmurs came from the fleeing silhouettes.

_It's him!_

_Run!_

The card-reader in Rachael's clenched hand took on a faded white glow as the red-head nervously turned around, staring directly up at the dark Chrome Digizoid armored creature who stared back down at her with unblinking yellow eyes. It turned out the wall she backed up against was him.

_BlackWarGreymon…_

Rachael slowly and gingerly got to her feet, still keeping eye contact with the mega-level Digimon as she stood upwards, just barely five feet away from him and noticeably 4 feet smaller in height.

"BlackWarGreymon…?"

The Virus-Type remained silent but slowly moved a clawed hand towards her. Rachael, not knowing why, lifted her free hand and carefully reached for the black and silver claws as the card reader shifted in size and shape till it fit her hand. BlackWarGreymon seemed to shrink in size and specks of data floated away from him as the device in Rachael's hand began to dim.

"_Wake up Rachael…_"

* * *

Rachael's eyes snapped open. The lights were back on in the house and the game had turned back on. The red head was laying face-down on the bed, her right hand closed around something metallic…her assumption was the card-reader…except she didn't know where the blue-card went.

"…huh…" Rachael grumbled before slowly getting into a sitting-up position and rubbing her eyelids with her right hand. "What a weird dream…I've got to give myself a break from watching those Digimon marathons…"

She heard a faint rattle from her right hand and brought it down to eye level.

"It…it's a D-Power?" Rachael shifted the device to her left hand and gingerly tapped the gray and white object. One of her fingertips pressed one of the two gray buttons on the lower part of the Digivice and continued gazing in wonder at the small screen. "I don't believe it…it's actually is a D-Power…and it works…"

She stopped pressing the button the instant she saw a white and red striped egg on the screen, resulting in a sense of déjà vu.

"A Digi-Egg…then…that means…it's real?!"

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_Notes: This fanfic, like Cobalt Chaos, is a remake of a 4-year old fanfic that I am currently revising and giving much more depth to the story. I finally got enough motivation after playing Digimon World Dusk. Digimon Tamers is my favorite out of all the series…with a certain season 2 Digimon still being my favorite (take one guess). The "blue-dragon" was created a long time ago (_somewhat_ inspired by Guilmon) while the feline is more recent. Let's also note the scene with Rachael and the Digimon is a bit similar to what happened when Rika picked Renamon as her partner.

Please Review on this Chapter!


End file.
